


Fleeting Fantasies

by barcodedDNA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Portalshipping - Freeform, Some angst, Unrequited Love, We've all been there Dirk It's okay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodedDNA/pseuds/barcodedDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep never came easy for Dirk Strider.</p><p>When it did, it was a brief, sweet time of teasing, leaving him alone to his own biological inquiries and devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write Dirk masturbating. Also, I'm addicted to Portalshipping and angst.

Sleep never came easy for Dirk Strider. When it did, it was a brief, sweet time of teasing, leaving him alone to his own biological inquiries and devices. Those times were few and far in-between, faded memories and images that occupied him in the back of his processing mind. Often mistaken as a robot similar to the one he builds, Dirk was a well oiled machine, full battery, tuned, a masterpiece of Mother Nature’s engineering. Still, when his circuits betrayed him, powering down suddenly, he found himself dreaming the same thing.

Upon much reflection in the morn, The Prince wanted to cast off chivalry and steal the maiden all for himself.  
Blonde hair sticking to his forehead, Dirk found himself curled up into his mattress, pillow, and sheets, almost as if someone was laying with their back into his chest. Empty and full of need, he slammed his eye lids closed, beckoning those sin laced images back forth.

Insomnia was soon becoming his unwelcome companion. Illusion was becoming preferred.

When his dream did not grace him again and realizing that he was alone with a certain kind of primal situation, Dirk groaned, rolling onto his back. He brought a heavy hand up along his face, breaking the bond between skin and sweat dampened locks. His hand hung in the air, supported by a bent elbow as he analyzed this situation.  
He was painfully hard from last night’s encounter, pulsing and twitching underneath cotton. Soon, he found himself curled around throbbing heat. Dirk’s head lifted from the bed slightly to place it down again. “Ah, _fuck_.” He sighed to himself. This was something he wanted and hated all at once. The friction his body needed was not of his own, but of hers.

_Jane._

It was not the first time last night; he lost count how many times she came to him (and on him) during his slumber. Last night, though, was particularly fantastic; it was something Dirk would enjoy for many times to come, one of the things he would gladly take to the grave. 

_He was on her, pinning her to the cold, hard granite of her baking counter top._

Dirk’s hand moved slowly over warm heat, causing him to his quietly through his teeth. Ecstasy jolted through his body like lightning as he started. His hand tightened as it passed the head, squeezing the tip and slit. He groaned quietly in his throat. 

_He was on her, pinning her to the cold, hard granite of her baking countertop. She gives out a small purr, making her soft skin vibrate beneath his spread palm. Jane looked over his shoulder at him, peering at him, challenging him from the top of her glasses. She says something, something that always made his loins turn and swell._

_“Just fuck me, Mr. Strider.”_

His hand sped up. His wrist started to twist has he stroked himself. Dirk let his eyes slide closed and tucked a corner of his lip between his canines. He needed to focus so he could not finish before she did.

_“Just fuck me, Mr. Strider.”  
Jane ground herself backwards and her ass rubbed up against the growing bulge in his jeans. His breath hitched from the sensation and sight. Holy fuck. He placed his hands on her hips, gripping into the skin. He rode her motions for just a moment more before his need was too harsh. Fingers could not get his belt and fly open sooner. There was no time to get his pants off. Jane was just not having that at all. _

_No sooner than his fly was open, he was in._

His other hand slid down his body to meet its other half. A cup of the sack caused him to groan louder, back arching slightly. ‘Jane, fuck!’ Dirk turned his head, panting above his shoulder. A tighter grip around his shaft, a faster pace along his cock, his hips start to shift, rock, and move with the steady motion of his hand.

_No sooner than his fly was open, he was in._

_His thrusting was already fast and beating against Jane from behind. One hand splayed between her shoulder blades and the other was on her left hip. The tight warmth was euphoric around Dirk’s dick. The image of Jane, moaning his name, lying against that smooth counter was the cherry on top. His pace was animalistic; she was sure to be sore in the morning. She tried to grab something, anything, but failed._

_“D-Dirk! I’m-!”_

Dirk was groaning now, whispering and sighing the heiress’s name. His pace escalates quickly as the edge approaches. Brow furrowed , lips parted slightly, he needs this almost as much as he needs her.

_“D-Dirk! I’m-!”_

_It happened quickly – the clutching, throbbing, tensing._

It happened quickly. He tensed, taught like a bow, mouth open in a silent moan. Dirk’s blood was electrified with pure euphoria. Everything tensed, relaxed, shook once as he spilled within his hand.

Panting and coming down from his high, Dirk let every joint of his body relax. He opened his orange eyes to his silent, empty room.

One could dream.


End file.
